Hellgrammite
An unnamed Hellgrammite (originally known as Roderick Rose in the comics) is a villain in the DC comics and the first season of the TV show Supergirl. As every member of it's species, it has the ability to shapeshift. He is portrayed by Justice Leak. History Comic Book History Roderick Rose was an entymologist who injected himself with several mutagens transforming himself into a grasshopper like monster. He gained super strength, leaping ability and could create cocoons. His initial scheme was to create an army of less powerful Hellgrammites to serve him, but he was stopped by Batman and Creeper. He was later hired to kill Lex Luthor, but was defeated again by Superman. After this he sold his soul to the demon Neron for enhanced powers. He has since joined Intergang as an assassin for hire, clashing repeatedly with Superman. He appeared in the animated series ''Justice League Unlimited ''as a fighter in Roulette's Metabrawl, and later a member of the Legion of Doom. He also appeared in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold where he was almost managed to defeat Batman but was ultimately foiled by The Creeper. TV History The Hellgrammite is described as an insect capable of taking any shape it wants. As it's body is not carbon based but depending on chlorine, it is forced to break into chemical facilities to find DDT, the material closest to its food source. The Hellgrammite was arrested by Krypton's military guild, brought before Alura Zor-El, and sentenced to Fort Rozz. After Fort Rozz's crash to Earth, the Hellgrammite escaped along with the rest of its fellow convicts. On earth, the Hellgrammite is at first seen at Plastino Chemicals, tampering with a vat of chemicals. It is found by a security guard who calls backup after the Hellgrammite can't show any ID. When the guard draws his gun, the Hellgrammite dislodges its jaw and screams at the guard, causing the terrified man to run away. The Hellgrammite swiftly catches up to the guard, jumps onto him and kills him, leaving the body behind. It is later confronted by two of General Astra's men and Astra herself. Astra reveals that the Hellgrammite will make perfect bait for Kara and orders the Hellgrammite to kill her. After finding out about the DDT, the DEO sets a trap for the Hellgrammite by driving a truck full of DDT about the highway. Indeed the Hellgrammite soon smells the DDT and jumps onto the truck. When the DEO agents start shooting at the Hellgrammite out of their car, the Hellgrammite lunges stingers drawn from its own body at the agents, jumps onto their car and grabs Alex, a DEO agent and Kara's foster sister. It delivers Alex to Astra, hoping that this would mean that Astra would leave it alone. While Astra fought against Supergirl, the Hellgrammite tried to kill Alex with one of its stingers but Alex dodged the blow and stabbed the Hellgrammite into the heart with its own stinger, killing it. Gallery HellgrammiteJaw.png|The Hellgrammite dislodges its jaw HellgrammiteTruck.png|The Hellgrammite attacks the DDT truck HellgrammiteDeath.png|The Hellgrammite is killed by Alex Navigation de:Hellgrammit Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Nameless Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Ferals Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Supervillains Category:Superman Villains